


The Look of a Stranger

by PineBapple



Category: Glee
Genre: Fashion Designer Kurt, First Meetings, M/M, Musician Blaine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 15:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3655989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PineBapple/pseuds/PineBapple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt is a fashion designer for Vouge and is trying to get some of his ideas through.<br/>Blaine is playing at bars and cafés just wanting to be heard.</p><p>Both of them doing what they can to make it in the big city and both of them secretly watching that handsome stranger that takes the same train every morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know nothing about fashion or Vouge so it might be vague ^^'  
> Feel free to tell me if you see something compleatly unrealistic, I'm still learning :)  
> Enjoy :D

It was just like any other day when Kurt was walking down to the subway in New York, it was an autumn morning and just warm enough to be comfortable but not so warm that it would be weird to wear a scarf, so Kurt was pretty happy. That and he were on his way to his dream job, well second dream job, Vogue.

In high school he had had big dreams of Broadway, but around the same time as his 7th rejection for a role, he got a promotion at Vogue, and became more engaged in his work. After a couple of years he found himself auditioning less and working harder at the job he had and loved. He wasn’t even jealous at his successful Broadway star of a friend anymore. He had a new dream and he loved it.

Kurt reached the foot of the stairs, tightened his scarf around his neck while humming along to the song playing on his IPod. He walked to his usual pillar at the platform, careful not to stand to close and get his jacked dirty, and looked around.

His gaze glassed over the usual crowd, observing without really looking, too deep in his thought about his newest work. Until he saw them, a pair of what looked like glowing golden eyes, was looking straight at him. Caught in the moment all work forgotten, he just stared back. He didn’t even think about manners, until the golden eyes blinked and looked down. The spell was broken and Kurt quickly looked down at his IPod and started looking through his library, without even knowing what he was looking for.

After he’d shuffled his playlist at least 3 times Kurt discreetly glanced in the direction of the mysterious eyes. About 30 feet on his left stood a man, about the same height as him with dark gelled hair, broad eyebrows and a cute smile as he looked down at his cell phone. Kurt couldn’t hold back a smile himself just looking at him, but before he could take a closer more judging look at his clothes, his train arrived.

Kurt returned his attention towards his work and stepped from the platform and into the back of the train, but of course he couldn’t help but look out the window to see if the golden eyed man was still standing on the platform, and he might not have been able to hold back a smile when he saw he wasn’t.

They were taking the same train. ‘What if this is like one of those movies? What if he’s the soulmate I’ve been looking for since high school?’ Kurt’s mind was already far away, thinking of the romantic first meeting he’d always dreamed of, while he looked down the train to see if he could see the man that had been staring at him. ‘Calm down Hummel’ he thought to himself straightening up and forced himself to look out the window. ‘So what if he was staring. Love doesn’t work like that. I can’t go and fall for every guy that stares at me... Even if his eyes look like warm amber and his smile is so beautiful that no one would be able to resist him… ok that’s it, I have to work.’

Kurt looked down at a little sketch book he always had in his satchel so he easily could reach it, and started sketching. The drawing managed to keep his mind of the stranger until he reached work, and by the end of the day he was forgotten.

He took the subway home with one of his best friends Liza, and discussed some of the ideas he was working on, some of his colleagues couldn’t seem to understand the greatness of his ideas, which frustrated him.

“Why don’t you just show them?” Liza suddenly asked. “Show them what? My drawings? The material I’m thinking of using? You know I’ve already tried all that” Kurt said with a helpless sigh.

“No, not that. I mean show them exactly what they’ll get” she said suddenly getting really excited.

“What do you mean?”

“Choose a couple of your best designs, make them, and then present them on some well-chosen models and voilá you got a deal.” Liza smiled broadly and looked at Kurt waiting for his answer.

Kurt thought about it a smile slowly spreading on his face, until “It seems like a really good Idea, and I would really want to do it. There is just one problem” Kurt finally said “my clothes is not designed for models, I made it with a standard person in mind. Where will I find a short and chubby model? Or a guy that isn’t just mussels?” he asked.

“I already know a girl that’d die to be a model, but doesn’t have the build” Liza said and placed a hand on Kurt’s shoulder. “the guy, you’ll have to find for yourself. Cya tomorrow” and then she gave him a quick hug and practically skipped out the train before the door closed behind her, and she was gone.

Kurt just stood staring, how was he supposed to find a male model that didn’t have the typical model build and in less than a week if he wanted to get the measures right.


	2. Blaine

That autumn morning Blaine was a little earlier than usual he even had time to pick up a coffee on his way to the subway, and was now standing on the platform and sipped at his latte.

It had been 3 years since Blaine had first come to New York to become a Broadway star. It had also been 3 years since he discovered that his real passion was song writing. He currently worked at 3 different bars, where he performed some of his own songs mixed with a lot of his personal favourites.

Blaine was now on his way to his ‘day job’ in a little café, he had just finished his coffee when he saw someone walking down the stairs to the subway. The man was handsome with dark brown hair carefully but simply styled back, and he was wearing what looked like expensive designer clothes. At first he wasn’t sure why this man had caught his eye, but then the stranger smiled, and Blaine saw it clearly now.

The man had this happy satisfied aura around him, for no apparent reason. Blaine felt like smiling just looking at him, he hadn’t even noticed that he was staring until the man looked right back at him. He was stunned for a second, looking into the man’s eyes. He couldn’t determent what colour they were from where he was standing, but the way they were practically glowing with happiness, Blaine couldn’t bring himself to look away from them.

It took Blaine a second longer to realise he was still staring, so he hurriedly looked down blushing, and threw his empty coffee cup in the trashcan. Not knowing what to do he pulled out his phone, and started texting one of his best friends Jeff just to look busy.

\- Hey Jeffy, are we still up for tonight?

\- You have to ask again? Yes I’ll come see you play. Happy?

\- Yes :D what are you doing now anyway?

\- Eating breakfast and getting a coffee with Nick. I don’t have to ask what you are doing. Looking at all these questions I’m assuming you are ether trying to look busy in public or escaping an awkward situation ;D

Blaine couldn’t help laughing at that. If only he knew it was both.

In that moment the train came and Blaine stopped his phone in his pocket before hurrying into the train.

Blaine couldn’t stop thinking about the man with the beautiful smile, he spent most of the day lost in the music, and after lunch the stranger was forgotten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That looks so much shorter than it felt.  
> Don't worry I'll work on that, I have the outline for the next four chapters. So I should be good :)


End file.
